Que sont-ils devenus ?
by Toutitam
Summary: Fin de la septième saison de Skins UK. De nombreux personnages marquants de la série ont été mis de côté. Ainsi à travers cette fiction, je veux conter le futur de ces héros. Je commence par celui de Pandora, j'attends vos avis et vos suggestions concernant les prochains personnages. Chaque perso sera abordé sur plusieurs chapitres. Bonne lecture !
1. Pandora Moon (I partie)

Pandora Moon.

Une porte claqua, tirant ainsi Pandora de son sommeil, en se redressant elle s'enquit « Stef, c'est toi ? ». Le silence pour seule réponse, la blonde retomba lourdement dans son lit, poussa un long soupir puis ferma les yeux de nouveau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme lista ce qu'elle avait à faire le lendemain. Comme chaque dimanche elle redoutait le lundi car qui disait début de semaine disait retour à l'université, ce qui s'avérait être un véritable calvaire pour Pandora. En effet, elle qui aimait tant le Lycée, avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à Harvard. Elle et Thomas était très vite devenue les risées de l'établissement. Tout deux n'étaient pas du même monde que les autres étudiants, « pas du même milieu » comme l'avait souligné le professeur d'histoire de Panda. Il lui avait également dit qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire des amis, mais ce jour là, ce jour de rentrée, aveuglait par la joie de reprendre ses études Pandora n'avait pas prit en compte les recommandations de son aîné, se jetant ainsi dans la gueule de lion.

Enfin, la jeune étudiante en art c'était tout de même fait une amie, Stefani, sa colocataire. Un jeune fille solitaire, silencieuse. Elle était jolie, malgré ses formes inexistantes. Pandora appréciait le calme de sa voisine de chambre, elle pouvait ainsi lui raconter ses journées, se confier, lui parler sans aucune honte et sans aucune gène. Stef l'écoutait, plus ou moins attentivement, mais rien que la voix de son amie lui donnait chaud au cœur. Elle avait besoin de se sentir entourer et de quelqu'un qui comblerait le silence qui la hantait. Panda était la personne parfaite, elles s'étaient bien trouvées.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans le petit studio qu'avait loué, à Boston, les deux colocataires. Pandora émergea la première, elle s'étira longuement puis tourna la tête vers le lit de Stefani. Celle-ci dormait, jambes contre le torse. Elle semblait si fragile. La blonde se leva puis se dirigea vers l'espace cuisine. Elle sortit deux bols, qu'elle emplit de café et s'en alla réveiller son amie. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Panda. C'est le visage cerné qu'elle prit place en face de Pandora.

« T'es sortie hier ? » Lui demanda t'elle.

Stefani baissa la tête et ne lui répondit pas. Elle prit un grande gorgée de café, et renifla péniblement. Pandora lui tendit un toast qu'elle venait de beurrer « Mange ! » lui ordonna t-elle « Stef, ne recommence pas, s'il te plait » se plaignit la jeune fille. Son amie se leva, s'alluma une cigarette et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Panda en plan, le bras tendu vers la chaise maintenant vide. La blonde souffla et finit son déjeuner en solitaitre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement quand sa colocataire vient se planter devant elle : « T'inquiètes pas ma Panda » lui dit-elle simplement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Devant le hall, Thomas attendait sa belle dans un drôle de carrosse, quand celle-ci le rejoignit elle s'écria :

« C'est quoi cette voiture ? »

« Elle est belle, hein ! » répondit le jeune homme « C'est Mark qui me l'a vendu hier, pour presque que rien, tu te rends compte ? Je me suis tout de suite dit que tu l'aimerai ! »

Pandora leva un sourcil. Une voiture rose bonbon.

« Oh oui, elle est vraiment très jolie ! » s'exclama t-elle en mimant un sourire.

« La plus belle des voitures pour la plus belle des princesses ! » répliqua Thomas, un large sourire sur les lèvres , « Monte, qu'est ce que tu attends ? » dit-il ensuite.

Son amie s'exécuta et prit place dans le véhicule, elle déposa au passage un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne semblait donc toujours pas se rendre compte du mal-être de Pandora.

Les cours s'enchaînent, Pandora déambule dans les couloirs d'Harvard, la peur au ventre. Elle fait le plus de détours possible, essayant d'éviter les gros attroupements d'élève. Elle ne se reconnaît plus. Les moqueries, insultes, bizutages et autre chantages ont eu raison de sa joie de vivre. Panda arrivait tant bien que mal à suivre les cours et ses résultats étaient satisfaisants, ce qui rendait sa mère la plus heureuse du monde.

Thomas vient rejoindre sa copine, arrivant silencieusement, il pose ses mains sur ses yeux. L'intéressée se retourna brusquement et fit face au jeune homme.

« Thomas ! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ce genre de surprise » Lui reprocha t-elle.

« Du calme Panda ! Il peut rien t'arriver quand je suis avec toi ! » Lui dit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.

Elle s'écarta et baissa les yeux. Pandora ne supportait plus la joie de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda Thomas.

« Rien » Répondit-elle « Laisse moi un peu seule Tomy, on se revoit plus tard de tout façon. »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement.

« Donc je viens chez toi ce soir ? » Questionna t-il plein d'espoir.

Un fois de plus Thomas ne saisissait pas l'appel au secours de Pandora. Il ne voulait pas la voir changer, et interprétait chaque baisse de moral de la jeune fille comme un mal du pays car c'était le cas pour lui. Panda était attristé devant l'indifférence de son ami. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui apporte son soutient ou qu'il essaye juste de la comprendre mais elle était forçait de constater qu'il n'en faisait pas l'effort.

« Non. Pas chez moi. » lui répondit-elle.

« C'est encore de cette fille ? Je te l'ai déjà dit Panda, éloigne toi d'elle. Elle a pas une bonne influence sur toi. Tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme au lycée ? Je pensais que t'avais retenu la leçon. Rater tes études, mettre en péril ton couple et te gâcher la santé juste pour devenir amie avec une dévergondée, tu te souviens ? Regarde moi Panda ! Tu te souviens ? T'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle Effy dans ta vie. L'autre a fait trop de dégâts. » s'emporta Thomas, les yeux rouges, il serrait le bras de Pandora très fort et avait crié son discours d'un seul trait. La blonde baissait les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de son ami. Il ne l'impressionnait pas, au contraire mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues lui étaient destinées.

« C'est ma colocataire, je la croise tous les jours, je peux pas l'éviter. Elle est mal et elle a besoin d'aide. C'est pas à toi de choisir mes amis Thomas. Je suis plus la Pandora de Bristol, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me demande même si j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

Thomas ravala un sanglot, lui tourna le dos et partit. Contrairement à leurs précédentes disputes, Pandora ne le rattrapa.

Elle prit le bus pour rentrer chez elle, bien contente de pas avoir à remonter dans le vieux tacot rose de Thomas. Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva Stefani allongée dans son lit. Elle la regarda, elle était si blanche et si maigre. Pandora en avait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, elle qui l'avait connu dans de biens meilleurs jours i peine un an. Elle décida de se coucher près d'elle. La bonde enfouie son visage dans les cheveux bruns de sa colocataire et fondit en larmes. Son amie se retourna, réveillée par les pleurs.

« Panda ? Ma Panda ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

La blonde leva la tête et vit le regard interrogateur de la jeune brune. Elle avait de très beaux yeux verts. Pandora bégaya, elle se sentait ridicule de pleurer pour si peu, surtout devant elle.

« C'est rien, c'est Thomas. Je crois que c'est fini. » Finit-elle par articuler.

« Ça veut dire plus d'herbe gratuite ? » Plaisanta Stéfani « C'est pas grave Panda. Il va revenir, il t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je peux plus continuer avec lui. Quand je le regarde je vois toutes ces années où j'étais heureuse, où j'étais moi. Je veux plus faire d'effort pour oublier tout ça. Je peux tout simplement plus rester avec lui. Même si je veux pas lui faire de peine, et même s'il reste mon seul ami. »

« Je suis ton amie moi. » Répliqua simplement Stefani.

Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, et elle avait fermé les yeux très fort, jusqu'à voir les couleurs qui manquait à sa vie, des couleurs qu'elle ne verrait plus qu'ainsi. C'est donc dans le noir qu'elle devait avançait. Marcher à tâtons pour éviter de tomber. Adieu la Pandora qui aimait vivre et qui aimait la vie. Elle se rappela alors de son amie Effy, qui avait depuis longtemps découvert la noirceur du monde des grands car même la plus guillerette de toutes les jeunes filles ne résiste pas longtemps face à l'age adulte.


	2. Pandora Moon (II partie)

Pandora Moon

Partie II

Pandora survivait tant que bien mal. Complètement désarmée, elle se prenait de plein fouet tout ce dont elle c'était préalablement protégée. Les autres appelaient ça « L'âge adulte », Panda aurait choisi un autre nom, quelque chose de plus évocateur, un terme clair qui éviterait à tout jeunes gens, comme elle, de se voiler la face trop longtemps.

Ces journées se suivaient et se rassemblaient, université-travail-dormir-manger, voilà ce qui rythmait sa vie. Si jeune et déjà lassée de vivre dans un monde où la routine est prescrite. Il lui arrivait souvent de se souvenir de ses années lycée. De la joie qui l'habitait tous les matins quand elle se préparait à aller en cours. Du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à partager des soirées avec ses amis. De l'amour qu'elle portait à Naomi, JJ, Emily, et Cook, qui lui rendait bien. Elle repensait à Effy aussi, « sa meilleure copine », elle lui manquait beaucoup. Pandora n'avait jamais eu de nouvelle. Tous perdus de vue, il ne lui restait que Thomas. La jeune fille avait tiré un trait sur son ami. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait car en effet le jeune homme occupait également la plupart de ses pensées. Panda s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir abandonnée l'homme qui se tuait corps et âme pour lui apporter un peu de joie de vivre. Trop égoïste pour s'en rendre compte en temps voulu, Pandora avait une nouvelle fois brisé le cœur du jeune africain, et le sien au passage.

« T'en vas pas » hurla Stefani « Pourquoi tu pars ? Reste là, avec moi. Je t'en prie »

Panda sursauta, quittant ses sombres pensées. Sa colocataire dormait profondément, elle avait encore parlé dans son sommeil. C'était courant et Panda s'y était vite habituée.

Pandora regarda l'heure puis décida de se lever. Comme tous les jours elle fit du café. Beurra quatre tartines, deux pour elle et deux pour Stef, même si cette dernière ne prendra même pas la peine d'y goûter. La jeune blonde le savait, mais « ça ne coûte rien d'essayer » se disait-elle. Elle mangeait en silence, se repassant le programme de sa journée, à son grand malheur il ne différait jamais. Il y a bien longtemps que Pandora ne s'était pas réellement amusée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait la fête. Plongée dans ses pensées la jeune étudiante ne remarqua pas que Stefani c'était levée et assis en face d'elle.

« Et ben ma Panda, t'es partie loin, non ? » Dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours suivre ce même schéma ? Travailler, travailler, travailler. A croire que je ne serai qu'un robot à qui on dit «Produit, produit, produit ! Ne souris pas, ne rigole pas, ne t'amuse pas. Regarde droit devant toi. Avance, et ne te retourne pas. Arrête de penser, concentre toi. Travaille. Tu vas pas assez vite, dépêche toi ! » Je suis bonne qu'a obéir à un stupide créateur qui me dit quoi faire, qui m'oblige à mener une vie que je veux pas avoir. C'est fou ça. Depuis quand on doit baisser la tête et dire « D'accord. » à tout sans répliquer. Écoute moi bien maintenant, je t'écouterais plus, t'as pas de leçon à me donner, tu m'entends ? Je fais ma vie, tu fais la tienne. Et laisse moi te dire que... »

« Oh Panda, à quoi tu tournes ? » S'exclama Stefani, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Pandora eu un léger sursaut et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa colocataire,

« J'ai dit tout ça à voix haute ? » Dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire. Elle riait de bon cœur, sans aucune réelle raison, mais ça lui faisait tellement bien. Elle se sentait libérée. Son amie la regardait sans vraiment comprendre tout venait l'hilarité soudaine de la blonde, mais sa joie nouvelle lui faisait chaud au cœur. « C'était tout le pouvoir de Pandora que de réchauffer les gens d'un seul sourire » pensa t-elle. Une sensation que Stefani avait depuis longtemps oubliée. A son tour elle se mit à rire et dans cet élan de bonheur elle croqua dans une toast. Rien ne pouvait plus ravir Panda que de voir sa colocataire dans cet état, elle se félicita intérieurement, se leva de la table et ébouriffa les cheveux de la brune, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

C'est une Pandora transformée qui quitta le petit studio ce matin là. Elle était vêtue d'une paire de collant violet et jaune sous son uniforme et arborait deux couettes blondes, celle qu'elle avait tant eu l'habitude de porter au lycée. Elle se sentait bien comme cela, et il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Elle fit une entrée remarquée à l'université. Les étudiants pouffaient en la voyant ainsi vêtue, elle s'en moquait. Elle fonça droit vers le casier de Thomas et se planta devant lui :

« Hey, salut Tomy ! Ça va ? Regarde, je me suis coiffée comme t'aimes ! » Dit-elle toute excitée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pandora ? » Répliqua t-il.

La joie disparue du visage angélique de la blonde,

« Je voulais juste te parler, parce que tu me manques, tu sais. Je suis trompée, j'ai besoin de toi. Et je suis désolée, vraiment désolée » Chuchota t-elle.

Elle lui pris les mains, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est pas aussi facile Pandora. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Ça fait un an que je souffre de te voir t'éloigner de moi et c'est pas deux couettes et quelques mots d'amour qui vont réparer ça. » Déclara t-il en se détachant de la jeune fille.

« Je sais, je sais ça. Je suis si désolée Thomas. J'étais mal, j'étais perdue. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi. Je veux redevenir la Panda d'avant, celle qui était heureuse et celle qui voulait être avec toi. J'en ai très envie en ce moment, tu sais et tu le veux aussi, hein. Donne moi une autre chance, souviens toi de ce qu'on était avant. Comme c'était bien et comme c'était beau. Nous contre tout. Je t'aime Tomy, et ça depuis sacrément longtemps ! Et faut pas... »

« Respire Panda ! » S'exclama t-il . « Ça fait longtemps que j'attends de revoir la Pandora dont j'étais tombé amoureux, et maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je compte pas la laisser filer ! » Dit-il. Il avait déclaré cela d'une voix tremblante. Il n'était pas sure que c'était la bonne chose à faire que de cse laisser une nouvelle fois conquérir par la jeune blonde, mais il ne se voyait pas séparé d'elle plus longtemps. Thomas hésita puis prit son amie dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques l minutes. Pandora s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait reconquis le jeune homme. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un vrai sourire.

Pandora rentra chez elle à bord de la voiture bariolée de Thomas, qu'elle trouvait bien plus belle maintenant. Ils se dirent au revoir devant le hall de son immeuble, c'est avec beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux que Thomas embrassa sa belle. Celle-ci remonta en vitesse, pressée de raconter sa journée à sa colocataire. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le studio comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était parfaitement rangé, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et la lumière avait pris possession de la pièce normalement plongée dans l'ombre. Même l'odeur de tabac froid, si persistante en temps normal, c'était évaporée laissant ainsi place à un air plus respirable. Stefani, comme à son habitude, lisait sur son lit, une cigarette à la main. Pandora, sous le choc, tenta d'articuler quelque chose comme « Putain de bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se retourna, regarda Panda, lui fit le plus beau des sourires et laissa simplement échapper un « Merci ».

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif. Toute critique bien construite est bonne à prendre ! Dîtes moi également quels personnages aimeriez-vous voir dans cette fiction. Bonne journée :)

Et désolée pour l'orthographe..


End file.
